Expectations
by mad eye's love
Summary: When 13 year old Shifu Xin Ming the second is tired of having everyone around him telling him he should be like his grand father, he gets mad and goes into his room. What will happen when he meets his gradfather face to face ina dreem? R
1. Charator list

Character list

Shifu II – Cole Sprouse.

Rong - James Phelps

Ru - Oliver Phelps

Luli – Bridget Mendler

Mayling – Maria Bello

Monkey – Jacky Chan

Mantis – Seth Rogan

Crane – David Cross

Viper – Lucy Lu

Tigress – Angelina Jolie

Po – Jack Black

Alec – Tom Felton

Jiao – Lea Salonga

Jaiying – Brenda Song

Xiao Da – Dylan Sprouse

Jasmine – Jennifer Lopez

Alexandria – Helena Bonham Carter

Shifu – Dustin Hoffman


	2. I'm not him

N: I was a cool spring day in the valley of peace, it had been 13 years science grand master Shifu Ming had passed away from a fatal poisoned arrow to his back and his son Rong Lee Ming was now grand master of the jade palace, now Shifu the second, nick named Xiao Shifu looked exactly like his grandfather the late Grand Master Shifu Xin Ming, he had the same steel blue eyes, the same markings, same coloring and dark brown hair, he was exactly like his grandfather, except for his personality and attitude, he was watching his older cousin Xiao Da, who was 23 play, now Xiao Da is autistic .( A/N You can read that in "Mayling")

Xiao Shifu: Why do I have to baby sit Xiao Da? He's old enough to watch him self.

Ru: Xiao Da is special, and he can't be left alone.

Xiao Shifu: More like retarded.

Ru: That is enough you know very well we do not use that word, your grandfather loved Xiao Da and would never say that he, didn't care if he had a small set back.

Xiao Shifu: You call that a small set back? The idiot can't even communicate right!

Ru: That is it! I have enough with you talking disrespectfully about your own cousin and elder. You should start being more like your grandfather!

N: With that Xiao Shifu turns around and goes to the training hall.

Xiao Da: Uncle Ru?

Ru: Yes Xiao Da?

Xiao Da: Xiao Shifu is mad.

Ru: Yes I know.

Xiao Da: Why?

Ru: It's nothing to worry about, do you want to get some lunch?

Xiao Da: Yes.

N: They go get lunch, In the training hall Xiao Shifu is practicing on the wooden spiked spinning warriors, Rong goes up to him and stops him.

Rong: Woah! Now slow down, your going to hurt your self.

N: Xiao Shifu pays no attention and keeps going, Rong has to pull him away and set him down.

Rong: Now, what's wrong?

Xiao Shifu: Nothing.

Rong: Oh there's something wrong.

Xiao Shifu: No there isn't.

Rong: Ok, why don't you go and try to meditate, that's what my father did when something was bothering him.

Xiao Shifu: Why?

Rong: Why what?

Xiao Shifu: Why does every one compare me to yeye?

Rong: We don't, but you do look a lot like him.

Xiao Shifu: I don't want to look like him!

N: He gets up and walks out.

Po: What's wrong with him?

Rong: He's upset about something.

Tigress: Sir if I may, you were like that when you were little.

Rong: Yes I know.

N: Smiles and laughs.

Rong: My father use to get so mad at me when I would pick on Ru or bother Luli.

Mantis: That was the best time to stay away from him.

Po: Very Intimidating.

Monkey: I remember when you taught master Ru to climb that birch tree then left him there.

Viper: That was mean.

Mantis: That was funny!

Rong: It hurt! Ba gave made me cut my own switch, it still hurts thinking about it.

Crane: Sir if I may, you had it coming, like the time you switched my ink with glue?

Rong: Now that was funny.

Monkey: Yah.

Rong: I tried blaming it on Ru, lying was another thing that made him mad, the look he use to give when he wanted to get the truth out.

N: In the court yard, Xiao Shifu was sitting with his cousin Alec who was 18.

Alec: Hey little cousin, what's up?

Xiao Shifu: Don't start.

Alec: Start what?

Xiao Shifu: Comparing me to yeye.

Alec: Well you look like him.

N: With that Xiao Shifu turned to Alec and punched him in the face!

Alec: OW! Xiao Shifu what was that for? Yeye wouldn't do that!

N: Xiao Shifu was so bad he continued to hit and kick his cousin.

Jiao: Xiao Shifu Stop it!

Jiaying: Mom ba! Xiao Shifu is hurting Alec!

N: Luli, Lee, Alexandria, Ru, Jasmine, Rong and Mayling came out, Rong and Ru had to pull Xiao Shifu off of Alec.

Alexandria: Alec, are ye alright?

Alec: Yes mum.

N: Alec looks at Xiao Shifu, Alec's nose is bleeding along with his lip.

Alec: What is wrong with you Xiao Shifu?

N: Xiao Shifu lunged at his cousin again.

Xiao Shifu: Don't call me that! I am not like him and I never will be!

Jasmine: What are you talking about?

Xiao Shifu: You know exactly what I'm talking about, I look like him, and all of you expect me to be exactly like him, when I'm not.

Mayling: Your grand father was a good person, you should be honored to look like him and to share his name.

Xiao Shifu: I don't want to look like him! I don't want to be like him! I don't care how good of a person he was, I never knew him so why should I be like him?!

Ru: Go to your room right now!

N: Xiao Shifu doesn't say anything and walks to his room, and lays on his bed, he looks up at the sky.

Xiao Shifu: Why did they have to name me after you? What is so special about you?!

N: Every thing went quiet, and her heard a voice say.

Voice: Be calm young one, do not be mad.

N: Out of the shadows of the corner came a man, a red panda, he had the same exact markings as Xiao Shifu same coloring and a white goat t, he was wearing a jade green silk robe, Xiao Shifu thought he looked familiar he had seen this man in a photo, then he realized who he was.

Xiao Shifu: Yeye?

Authers Note: Cliff hanger! How do you like it? I have wrighters block on my other story and I had thought of this, I hope you enjoy it. R&R!

Chinese lesson.

Xiao – Little.


	3. meeting yeye

N: Xiao Shifu couldn't believe his eyes.

Shifu: Hello Xiao Shifu.

N: Shifu smiled at his grandson.

Xiao Shifu: Are… Are you a g.. ghost?

Shifu: Well you could call it that, look.

N: Shifu gestured over to the bed and Xiao Shifu looked it was him, his eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

Xiao Shifu: I'm dead!?

N: Shifu just laughed, shaking his head.

Shifu: No, only dreaming, you have way, way to much chi left.

Xiao Shifu: Oh, but yeye why are you here?

Shifu: I'm here to talk to you.

N: Shifu turned towards the door.

Shifu: Come, let's take a walk.

N: Xiao Shifu followed his grandfather out.

Shifu: I see you have you father and uncle's old bedroom.

Xiao Shifu: Yes, ba said uncle Rong was always getting into trouble.

N: Shifu laughed and smiled as they kept walking.

Shifu: Yes, he even stuck you father in the birch tree in the courtyard when they were 9.

Xiao Shifu: Uncle Rong said you made him cut a switch for doing that.

Shifu: Yes I did, I also did it when he lied to me about switching Cranes ink with glue, he blamed it on your father.

N: They kept walking and made it to Xiao Da's room, he was playing with something.

Shifu: I remember when Xiao Da was born.

Xiao Shifu: Why didn't they just take him to an orphanage, he's stupid and useless.

N: Shifu looked down at his grandson.

Shifu: Xiao Shifu, do you not realize that he can't help it?

Xiao Shifu: So?

Shifu: You should be nicer to him.

Xiao Shifu: Why should I? He can't do what the rest of us can.

Shifu: That doesn't mean he's stupid, your second cousin, my niece, Meili couldn't walk, she had a brittle bone disease in her legs that made it hard for her to walk, she was tormented for it, the only person who showed her compassion other then her parents was me, do you know why?

N: Xiao Shifu shook his head.

Shifu: Because way before I met your grandmother, my right hip was crushed, I was told there was a possibility that I may never walk again, but I did, for the rest of my life I walked with a lip, and a lot of the time it hurt, Xiao Shifu we all have flaws some worse then others but that doesn't give us the right to judge, I couldn't help it that my right hip had been broken, Meili couldn't help that she was born with a brittle bone disease and Xiao Da cant help that he's autistic.

N: Xiao Shifu listened to his grand father.

Xiao Shifu: I'm sorry yeye.

Shifu: I'm not the one you need to apologize to.

N: Xiao Shifu looked over at Xiao Da.

Xiao Shifu: I will yeye.

Shifu: Good boy.

Xiao Shifu: Yeye?

Shifu: Yes?

Xiao Shifu: Why do they expect me to be like you?

Shifu: I wish I could tell you, but you do need to be nicer and more respectful.

N: They walked a little longer and they came to another room.

Shifu: Ah, this was your aunt Luli's room when she was little.

Xiao Shifu: Its Jiao and Jiaying's now.

Shifu: That room brings back some bad memories, Luli almost died of pneumonia when she was 4 and when she was 16…

Xiao Shifu: I know, 3 wolf bandits, why do people do things like that?

Shifu: Because, some are sick and twisted, take Lord Shen, he was power hungry, in a way he was sick.

N: They walk a little wile longer and go to the training room and come across Rong who was meditating, sitting straight up eyes closed.

Shifu: His posture was always perfect, he got his temper, personality and his kung fu skills from me, Ru got my personality and Mayling's, your grandmothers, kung fu skill along with some of her temper, Luli got every thing for her, beauty, strength, fighting skills and temper.

Xiao Shifu: Yah, its kind of scary to see grandma and aunt Luli get mad.

Shifu: I know.

N: Shifu closed his eyes and went into a meditation and connected with Rong, and said.

Shifu: Oh my son, I am so proud of you, I miss you.

N: Xiao Shifu was watching his uncles facial expressions and a tear roll down his cheek, and out loud he said.

Rong: Thank you, I miss you to ba.

N: Shifu came out of his short meditation and looked down at Xiao Shifu and smiled.

Shifu: Lets see who else we can find.

N: They walked into the kitchen and saw Jasmine and Ru sitting at the table.

Shifu: Your father loves your mother so much, your grandmother and I took her in and treated her like a daughter.

Xiao Shifu: Where are her parents?

Shifu: She was told by her father, who was an abusive man, that her mother didn't want her and left.

Xiao Shifu: Was that true?

Shifu: I don't know, your mother was beaten by her father when she was 10 and he continued until Ru noticed bruises on her back, I went down to the village with your grandmother, Rong, Ru and Jasmine, the way he talked to her made me sick, I saw him rise a hand to her, I stopped him and told him to leave.

Xiao Shifu: Did he?

Shifu: Yes, but he came back a few years later trying to get Jasmine to come back telling her that he changed, it wasn't the truth he left after he threatened me, I should have taken it seriously.

Xiao Shifu: What happened?

Shifu: A few years went by and he was no where to be seen, I was in the courtyard playing with, Alec, Jiao and Jiaying and I felt something sharp hit my lower back above my tail, it was an arrow, I couldn't feel my legs or tail because it had done damage to my spinal cord, I knew I was going to die before they found out the arrow was poisoned, that was the worst pain I had ever been in, they gave me nine days but only lasted…

Xiao Shifu: Four, I know, but who was it that shot you?

N: Shifu sighed and looked his grandson in the eyes.

Shifu: Lanyong Xun, your mothers father.

Authers note: Again I am on a roll with the cliff hangers, I might try writing in story form instead of script form, what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy, I still have writers block on "When we met." If you want to know about any of my characters feel free to pm me, I will be glad to tell you about them. R&R!


	4. You will never know if you do not ask

N: Xiao Shifu just stood there, he was angry and upset about it.

Xiao Shifu: What happened to him?

Shifu: 3 days after I died there was a report of a drunk red panda in a bar who was bragging about how he killed, and I quote, "That daughter stealing bastard grand master Shifu."

N: Shifu started to laugh.

Xiao Shifu: What's so funny?

Shifu: Well, I through a rock at the guy sitting next to him and the guy didn't like it and went to start a fight with Lanyong and he said "Go on fight me, I took grand master shifu down with an arrow." I hit him over the head and he passed out, the guy I threw the rock at sent a letter to a chour gom prison guard and with in 2 days they were there and arrested him.

Xiao Shifu: Wow, is he still there?

Shifu: Yes, he's going to be there for life, thank God because if they let him go he would go after your mother.

N: They walked further and went into the village where they saw Jiao and Jaying.

Shifu: I remember when they were born to, when Luli was pregnant with them we were afraid that she would have the same complications that your grandmother had when she was pregnant with your father and uncle Rong.

Xiao Shifu: Pains out of no were?

Shifu: Yep.

Xiao Shifu: Yah, grandma talks about that every now and then, I guess uncle Rong really was a pain.

N: Shifu burst out laughing.

Shifu: Your aunt Luli used to say that to him all the time.

N: They watched Jiao and Jaying, Shifu looked over where a fox boy was sitting with his friends, Shifu was listening to them.

Kahn: Hey look, there's Jiao Zhengrin.

Li: Yah, wouldn't you like to have a piece of that.

Kahn: Why don't you go for it.

Li: I will.

N: Shifu was watching, this made him angry.

Shifu: He better not lay a hand on my granddaughter.

N: Li walked up behind Jiao, Jiao knew what he was doing and put him on the ground.

Jiao: You wanted a piece of me, well you got it.

N: Jiao had Li on the ground pressing on one of his wrist pressure points.

Li: Ow, ow let me go!

Jiao: Hey Jaying you think I should let him go?

N: Jiao came over and looked.

Jaying: In the river?

Li: No, no anything but that!

Jaio: The apologize to me right now.

N: The boy was about in tears.

Li: Alright alright, I'm sorry I said that, I wont do it again I promise.

Jaying: That's good enough for me.

N: Jiao let him up and the boy literally went crying home to his mommy.

Kim Li: Remind me to never cross you.

N: The girls burst out laughing.

Xiao Shifu: That is the funniest thing I've ever scene.

Shifu: Well, that went better then what I thought.

Xiao Shifu: I know, I never liked him.

Shifu: Good stay away from him.

N: They walked a little longer and Shifu chuckled.

Xiao Shifu: What?

Shifu: Its what Jiao did, I could see Luli doing the same thing, they really inherited there mothers temper.

Xiao Shifu: I think Jiao has it more then Jaying.

N: They walk back up to the palace while doing so the see a red panda girl, Xiao Shifu is staring at her.

Shifu: Xiao Shifu?

Xiao Shifu: Hmm?

Shifu: What is her name?

Xiao Shifu: Mei Lin Chang.

Shifu: You like her don't you?

Xiao Shifu: Yah.

N: Mei Lin has long black hair, brown eyes, dark coloring on her markings, on her forehead she has a marking in the shape of a heart.

Shifu: Do you ever talk to her?

Xiao Shifu: I try to, but I freeze up, I don't even think she likes me any way.

Shifu: You'll never know if you don't talk to her.

Xiao Shifu: I'm to scared to.

Shifu: Why is that?

Xiao Shifu: She's beautiful, what if she laughs at me?

Shifu: Xiao Shifu, I thought the exact same thing when I asked your grandmother to be my girlfriend, I stuttered and I had to calm my breathing so many times, I was afraid she would laugh at me, turns out she had feelings for me to, so why don't you talk to her.

Xiao Shifu: Ok, I will.

Shifu: There you go.

Authers note: I love how Jiao put down that guy, I wanted something like that in here. R&R!


	5. Together again

N: They walked back up to the palace.

Shifu: I had forgotten how many steps there were here.

Xiao Shifu: I thought the dead don't get tired.

Shifu: We don't, I just haven't looked at them for a while.

N: Xiao Shifu laughed as they made there way up the steps, they went back to the barrix and before Shifu took Xiao Shifu back to his room he stopped and went in to where he once slept with his wife, he walked in and there she was sleeping, Shifu walked up to her, leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she moved a little, he whispered into her ear, Xiao Shifu couldn't hear them.

Shifu: Oh my love, I miss you so much, but we will be together again soon then I will hold you like I always have, you are my one and only love.

N: He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Shifu: I love you so much.

N: He got up and walked back to Xiao Shifu, and they walked back to his room.

Shifu: I have to leave now, but I will always watch over you, I will always be with you.

N: Xiao Shifu hugged his grandfather.

Xiao Shifu: Thank you yeye.

N: Shifu stood back up and stepped back.

Shifu: I am proud of you Xiao Shifu.

N: With that he left and Xiao Shifu woke up to someone calling his name.

Xiao Shifu: Mom?

Jasmine: Its time to wake up now, have you learned your lesson?

Xiao Shifu: Yes mom.

N: He hugged her.

Xiao Shifu: I love you momma.

Jasmine: I love you to Jiao Shifu.

N: They walked back down to the kitchen and they saw Rong sitting at the table with Alexandria, Ru, Lee and Luli.

Jasmine: What happened?

Rong: I was meditating and somehow I connected with ba, he said "I am so proud of you and I miss you."

Ru: Did you answer?

Rong: Yes, I said…

Xiao Shifu: "Thank you, I miss you to ba."

N: Rong looked at Xiao Shifu shocked.

Rong: H.. how did you know?

Xiao Shifu: I was in my room and I was angry and I remember hearing, "Be calm young one, do not be mad." I saw someone step into the light, I don't know how but I knew who he was.

Alexandria: Who was it?

Xiao Shifu: Yeye, we took a walk, we went into the training hall and found Rong, after we went down to the village and Jaio and Jaying were hanging out with there friends.

N: He explained the rest, and they believed him, he looked at Xiao Da.

Xiao Shifu: I'm sorry Xiao Da for being mean to you.

Xiao Da: Its ok.

N: That night when everyone was a sleep, Shifu came back and went into the room that he once shared with his wife, he walked over to where she was sleeping and stroked her cheek lightly, she opened her eyes.

Mayling: Shifu?

Shifu: Yes my love.

Mayling: Wh.. what are you doing here?

Shifu: It is your time to depart this world, and I am here to take you the next life.

N: She smiled at him, she wasn't afraid.

Mayling: I am ready.

N: She took his hand and he pulled her up, she looked at him, he looked young like he did before they were married, she looked back at the bed and saw her body, she saw her self in the mirror she was young to, she hugged Shifu and kissed him.

Mayling: I've missed you so much.

Shifu: And I've missed you, come my love, heaven is waiting.

N: She smiled as they walked away and faded into the heaves, hand in hand, Luli found her mother the next day, a funeral was held and they berried her body next to her husbands, they were finally together again.

The End.

Authers note: WAAHHHH! That was so sad, and yet so romantic, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!


End file.
